Online Chat Rooms
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Chat rooms: A place where everything is possible. Back in Hyoutei, the drama between the Dirty Pair continues. Atobe is biased and Shishido just loves to be mean.
1. Hyoutei

**Online Chat Room**

**Written by:** Ulat Bulu

**Pairings:** Various

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **General/Humour

**Disclaimer:** PoT does not belong to me.

**Author's note:** Okay, this fic is purely random. I'll try to make it funny, since it's supposed to be humour. Got this idea from Tenipuri Online fic and the likes. The following chapters will include other schools such as Seigaku, Fudomine, Rikkai, etc, so yeah... hope you guys enjoy reading this!

* * *

------------------

**Time: 6.31pm **

_Ore-sama_ just signed in.

_Ka-Ba-Ji_ just signed in.

------------------

**D45hSp3c14List:** WTF, Atobe, you just fucking signed in?? I waited for you for 1 hour already!!

**Ore-sama: **Ore-sama is a busy person, Shishido. He isn't like you, lurking around in net chat for an hour.

**D45hSp3c14List: **You bastard! _You_ told me to go online tonight! I don't normally use this freaking chat thingy.

**ScudServe: **Shishido-san, that's not polite!

**Ore-sama:** Listen to Ohtori, Ryo. -snigger-

**D45hSp3c14List:** Shut up, Atobe. -glare- So… what do you want to talk about?

**Ore-sama:** Where are Yuushi and Gakuto? Ore-sama will not speak unless the regulars are complete.

**D45hSp3c14List:** You think _I_ know where those two freaks are??

**ScudServe: **Shishido-san! -angry-

**D45hSp3c14List: **Okay, okay. -sweatdrop-

**ScudServe:** Atobe-san, I heard they went to the movies. I did tell them to go online tonight though.

**Ore-sama: **Very good, Ohtori. Oh, Ryo, Ore-sama suggests you change your ridiculously weird name of a nick.

**D45hSp3c14List: **What's wrong with my nick??

**Ore-sama:** It's too messy. Numbers in between words are eyesores. Look at Ore-sama's nick. It's simple and classy.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Classy, my ass! _Your_ nick is ridiculous. Mine is better.

**ScudServe:** Shishido-san! Please be more cautious with your language in the net chat.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Choutarou, you're being overly too polite. Who fucking cares about my fucking language in the fucking chat room?? There are only 3 of us here.

**ScudServe: **…

**D45hSp3c14List: **Okay, okay. I was just joking.

**Ore-sama:** That reminds me… Kabaji, are you alive?

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

------------------

**Time: 6.52pm **

_HyouteiTensai_ just signed in.

_I.am.better.than.K.E_ just signed in.

------------------

**HyouteiTensai:** Hello, everybody. -smile-

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Yuuuuuuuuuushi!! I miss u. -hug-

**HyouteiTensai: **I miss you too, Gak-kun.

**D45hSp3c14List: **WTF?? Didn't you just freaking see each other?? Get a life, losers.

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **You're just jealous, Ryo. -cackle maniacally-

**D45hSp3c14List: **I am _not_ jealous! Why would I be jealous of _you_??

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Because my boyfriend is my doubles partner?

**D45hSp3c14List: **Right. What's it got to do with me being jealous, you gay freak??

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **I'm not a gay freak! Ok, so I'm gay, but I'm not a freak.

**D45hSp3c14List: **You aren't? If you aren't then who is?

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **How about Kikumaru from Seigaku, you punk?

**D45hSp3c14List: **The way I see it, you're freakier than he is. Who bloody jumps so high??

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Yuuuuuuushi!! Yuushi, Ryo's being mean to me!!

**D45hSp3c14List: **Stop being such a crybaby, Mukahi. By the way, you like Kikumaru or something? Why are his initials in your nick? Hey, Yuushi, you gotta be careful, man. Maybe Gakuto's not so into you.

**I.am.better.than.K.E: -**shock- Nooooooo!! That's not true!!

**HyouteiTensai: **Gakuto… -crestfallen-

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **Nooooo!! Yuushi, listen to me!!

**HyouteiTensai: **...

------------------

**Time: 7.14pm **

_HyouteiTensai_ just signed off.

------------------

**I.am.better.than.K.E: **… Ryo, I'll kill you if Yuushi ditched me.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Bwahahahaha…

**ScudServe: **Shishido-senpai, you're mean.

------------------

**Time: 7.16pm **

_I.am.better.than.K.E _just signed off.

_ScudServe _just signed off.

------------------

**D45hSp3c14List: **Okay… What the hell was that for? Argh, whatever. So, what do you want to say, Atobe?

**Ore-sama: **Didn't Ore-sama say the regulars must be complete before he speaks?

**D45hSp3c14List: **THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING WHEN ALL OF US WERE HERE???

**Ore-sama: **Typing consumes too much energy, even though Ore-sama has a personal typer who types things for him. Na, Kabaji?

**Ka-Ba-Ji: **Usu.

**D45hSp3c14List: **WTF!! You just wasted my freaking time, Atobe!! That's it!! I'm off!!

------------------

**Time: 7.20pm **

_D45hSp3c14List_ just signed off.

------------------

**Ore-sama:** We're the only ones left, Kabaji.

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

**Ore-sama:** Jirou didn't go online, did he?

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

**Ore-sama:** He's probably sleeping. Let's go.

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

------------------

**Time: 7.24pm **

_Ore-sama_ just signed off.

_Ka-Ba-Ji_ just signed off.

_Fuji-kun Rocks!_ just signed in.

------------------

**Fuji-kun Rocks!:** Ah, gomen, gomen! I fell asleep just now. So what do you guys wanna talk about?

**Fuji-kun Rocks!: **Moshimoshi…?

**Fuji-kun Rocks!: **Yuhuuu??

_No other user is online as at 7.24pm._

**Fuji-kun Rocks!: **Oh…

* * *

Reviews please! Thank you! 


	2. Seigaku

Second installment of Online Chat Room, Seigaku's version! Enjoy reading. :)

* * *

------------------

**Time: 8.03pm **

_Ecchi_ just signed in.

------------------

**SupaDunk: **Echizeeeeeeeen!!! Buchou told you to change your nick yesterday!!!

**Ecchi:** Don't wanna.

**SupaDunk:** Why you! –angry– Listen to your senpai for once, will you?

**Ecchi:** Don't wanna. And there's nothing wrong with my nick.

**SupaDunk:** Nothing wrong?? It's ecchi!! Ecchi!! You know what that means??

**Ecchi:** Of course! Even though I was born in America that doesn't mean I don't understand Japanese, senpai. –scowl–

**SupaDunk:** Then why do you still use it?? You're only 12, dammit!!

**Ecchi:** Blame it on my old man. –snigger–

------------------

**Time: 8.12pm **

_Broken.Arm_ just signed in.

_YuutaDaisuki_ just signed in.

------------------

**YuutaDaisuki: **Echizen, I see you are still using that nick. –chuckle–

**Ecchi:** Yes, and I'm proud of it. Don't make me change it, cause I won't.

**Broken.Arm:** Change it.

**Ecchi:** _Yadda._

**Broken.Arm:** 200 laps tomorrow.

**Ecchi:** Che. –sulk–

**SupaDunk:** Hahahaha… Serves you right, Echizen!!

**YuutaDaisuki:** So Tezuka, did you go to the hospital today?

**Broken.Arm:** Yes.

**YuutaDaisuki:** What did the doctor say?

**SupaDunk:** Echizen, you wanna play street tennis tomorrow?

**Broken.Arm:** He said my arm is healing quite fast.

**YuutaDaisuki:** That's good. –smile–

**Ecchi:** Okay. Who's coming? Those losers from Ginka?

**SupaDunk:** Dunno. Oh yeah!! I have big news!! –excited–

**Ecchi:** What is it?

**SupaDunk:** I heard Hyoutei's Mukahi Gakuto likes Eiji-senpai!!!

**Ecchi: **...

**Broken.Arm:** …

**Killer.Juice:** Ii data.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Inui? We didn't know you were online.

**Killer.Juice:** I have my ways to be invisible. –laugh–

**Ecchi:** Mukahi Gakuto? You mean that shortie from Hyoutei?

**Killer.Juice:** Echizen, you are in no position to say that. Your height remains at 1.54cm since last year. Did you go on the milk diet I put you on?

**Ecchi:** Che. I don't need milk. I'm still growing.

**SupaDunk: **Hahahaha… Chibi Echizen!!

**Ecchi:** Shut up, Momo-senpai

**YuutaDaisuki:** Hey, I thought Mukahi's going out with Oshitari? If he likes Eiji, then why did he date Oshitari?

**SupaDunk:** Who knows? Maybe he's only using Oshitari as a substitute. We all know Eiji-senpai likes Oishi-senpai.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Poor boy… Remind me to console him the next time we meet.

**Broken.Arm:** Please don't. You'll only make him feel worse.

**YuutaDaisuki:** How mean, Tezuka! –pout–

**Broken.Arm:** … And Momoshiro, don't say unnecessary things about Oishi and Kikumaru.

**YuutaDaisuki:** But it's true!

**SupaDunk:** But it's true!

**YuutaDaisuki:** Bingo!

**SupaDunk:** Bingo!

**YuutaDaisuki:** Haha.

**SupaDunk:** Haha.

**YuutaDaisuki:** …

**SupaDunk:** …

**Broken.Arm:** Enough you two. Where is Kawamura?

**YuutaDaisuki:** Oh, he needs to help out at the sushi restaurant. He told me he wouldn't be going online tonight.

------------------

**Time: 8.20pm **

_SnakeFsssssshhh_ just signed in.

------------------

**SupaDunk:** Mamushi! Did you do your chemistry homework already?

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** I've just finished a moment ago. Why?

**SupaDunk:** Good! Let me copy tomorrow.

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** … In your dreams.

**SupaDunk:** Oi!! –angry– You think you're so smart, huh?? I bet you close one eye while you did it!!

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** I'm smarter than you, baka. Inui-senpai, are you there?

**Killer.Juice:** Yes, Kaido?

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Do you want to meet tomorrow?

**SupaDunk: **Oi, oi… Don't tell me you guys are dating!?

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** _Kono yarou!_ Wanna fight??

**SupaDunk:** _Temee!_

**Ecchi:** Mada mada dane.

------------------

**Time: 8.33pm **

_GoldenPairForeverandEver _just signed in.

------------------

**GoldenPairForeverandEver:** Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi! Why's your nick still Ecchi?? I thought Tezuka made you change it.

**Broken.Arm:** He prefers to run laps than to change his nick.

**Ecchi:** Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai said Mukahi from Hyoutei likes you.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **...

------------------

**Time: 8.36pm **

_Reach4theMoon_ just signed in.

------------------

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Oishiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

**Reach4theMoon:** Ah, what's wrong, Eiji?

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Momo said Mukahi from Hyoutei likes me!!! That's horrible nya!!! No wonder in our last match he kept on looking at me!!! _Kowaii_ nya!!!

**Reach4theMoon:** –shock–

**Broken.Arm:** …

**YuutaDaisuki: **But isn't it cute for you two to date? Imagine what you both could do.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Fuji, that's mean!! I don't want Mukahi nya!! Oishi, help me!! Make him back off!! –pull hair–

**Reach4theMoon:** Wait, wait, maybe it's just a rumor.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **But Momo said it's true nya!! –pull hair harder– Waaah, Mukahi Gakuto likes me!!

**SupaDunk: **Senpai, I didn't say it's true! I heard it from someone else!

**Killer.Juice:** There is a 90 percent chance that Kikumaru will still think it's true.

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Baka Momoshiro.

**SupaDunk:** Baka Mamushi, shut your trap!!

**Ecchi:** Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Haha. How cute. I have the urge to help Eiji and Mukahi get together.

**Broken.Arm:** Fuji, please don't meddle in their business.

**YuutaDaisuki:** But isn't a love triangle intriguing?

**Broken.Arm:** … Maybe to you.

**Killer.Juice:** Yes, maybe to you, Fuji. By the way, would you like to try my new juice?

**YuutaDaisuki:** Sure. What's the name this time?

**Killer.Juice:** Killer juice.

**YuutaDaisuki:** I see you got your nick named after it.

**Killer.Juice:** Yes. I will bring it to you tomorrow.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Okay. I bet it must taste good.

**Killer.Juice:** It sure is. It's got all the vitamins and minerals your body needed. –snigger like crazy–

**SnakeFsssssshhh:** Uh, senpai, please bring only one bottle exclusively for Fuji-senpai.

**Reach4theMoon:** I agree with that.

**SupaDunk: **Me too.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Me too.

**Ecchi:** Me too.

**Broken.Arm: **Hn.

**Killer.Juice:** Why is it only Fuji likes my juice? –frown– Hold on, we have an intruder.

**Broken.Arm:** Intruder?

**Reach4theMoon:** Who is it?

**Killer.Juice:** Does anyone know **RD.Dataman**?

**SupaDunk:** Who the hell is that?

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **I wonder too.

**YuutaDaisuki:** Wow, Inui. I didn't know you monitor our school's chat room.

**Killer.Juice:** Of course, I do. I monitor everything that comes to view.

**SupaDunk:** Uh… _Everything_, senpai?

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Inui, you're creepy nya!

**Killer.Juice: **Hmm…I couldn't seem to trace this **RD.Dataman**'s IP address.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Hey, I almost forget about Mukahi nya!! Oishi, what do I do?? I don't think I could face that freak anymore nya!! I don't know what he might do to me!! Momo, from now on you're going to be my bodyguard!

**SupaDunk:** What? Why me, Eiji-senpai??

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Kaido you too!!

**SnakeFsssssshhh: **Me too?? Why??

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Because I'm your senior! Juniors must listen to seniors nya!

**Reach4theMoon:** Eiji!

**SupaDunk: **Not fair!

**SnakeFsssssshhh: **Not fair!

**Ecchi:** Mada mada dane.

**GoldenPairForeverandEver: **Echizen you too!!

**Ecchi:** … Che.

**Killer.Juice:** Ah, I should have known. Hello, Renji.

**RD.Dataman: **Hello, Sadaharu.

**Killer.Juice: **What brings you hacking into our chat room?

**RD.Dataman: **I was just passing.

**Killer.Juice: **_Hacking _you mean?

**RD.Dataman: **There is a 99 percent chance that you're going to ask me why I chose Seigaku.

**Killer.Juice: **And there is a 99 percent chance you'd say because you wanted to test me.

**RD.Dataman: **That is correct.

**Killer.Juice: **–snigger–

**RD.Dataman:** –snigger–

**Broken.Arm:** Everybody disperse _now_.

------------------

**Time: 8.57pm **

_Reach4theMoon_ just signed off.

_GoldenPairForeverandEver _just signed off.

_Ecchi_ just signed off.

_SupaDunk_ just signed off.

_Broken.Arm_ just signed off.

_YuutaDaisuki_ just signed off.

_SnakeFsssssshhh_ just signed off.

------------------

**Killer.Juice:** Hey, where is everybody?

**RD.Dataman:** I don't know. They're your team mates, Sadaharu, not mine.

**Killer.Juice:** _Saa_, I guess only the two of us left here. So, how have you been, Renji?

* * *

**Terminology: **

**Ecchi – **porn

**Yadda/Iyada – **no (informal)

**YuutaDaisuki – **I like Yuuta

**Ii data** **– **good data

**Baka –** stupid

**Kono yarou – **that bastard

**Temee** – bastard

**Kowaii** – scary

**Saa** – well

**Author's note:** Okay, so that's Seigaku for ya! Coming up next is Rikkai, so watch out! I might only be doing for these 3 schools since I'm more familiar (and is a big fan) with them. Thank you all for the reviews once again. I really appreciate it. :)

And **merissala.is.really.mad**, that was really funny of you to mistook the 'n' with the 'd'! Lol. XDD


	3. Rikkai

Rikkai's next! Enjoy it!

* * *

------------------

**Time: 6.00pm **

_LaserBeam_ just signed in.

------------------

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** Yo, Hiroshi.

**LaserBeam:** Niou-kun, I really, _really_ don't like your nick.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** Why not? It's beautiful. –puri–

**LaserBeam:** It's provocative. Change it.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** No. I like _My.Sexy.Hiroshi._

**LaserBeam:** …

_LaserBeam is now known as Niou-kun-is-a-JERK._

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi:** What the… Why'd you change your nick??

**RD.Dataman:** Because you refused to change _your_ nick – probability 94.7 percent. Hello, Yagyuu.

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Hello, Yanagi-kun.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Damn, you're so petty, _Yagyuu-kun_.

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **You're a jerk, Niou-kun.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **You're sexy, Yagyuu. Rawr!

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Still, you're a jerk, Niou.

**GumAnyone?: **Hey, cut it out, you two.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **I don't mean to offend, but Bunta's right. Cut the crap out.

------------------

**Time: 6.11pm **

_I'll-beat-you-all_ just signed in.

------------------

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Sup, sempai-tachi!

**GumAnyone?: **Haven't you got tired of your fobby act, Akaya?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Nop, not yet, _Bunta_. –cackle–

**GumAnyone?: **You freaking bastard! Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaa!!! Where the heck is Yukimura?? I need him to scold this idiot for me!!!

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Yes, wherr is buchou, Yanagi-sempai?

**RD.Dataman: **There is an 87.1 percent chance he is at home in his room. And Akaya, do you by chance never pass your spelling bee?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Har? Wat do u meen?

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Hey, you're right, Yanagi. –puri–

**GumAnyone?: **What a way to spell, Akaya.–sneer–

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Kirihara-kun, if you need any help with your school work you can come to me. I'll help you if Yanagi-kun is not available.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Wat's wrong wif my speeling?

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **What they're trying to say, Akaya, is that you need to improve your spelling. First off, it's _s-p-e-l-l-i-n-g_, not _s-p-e-e-l-i-n-g_.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Wat's the diffrens? –confused–

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **…

**GumAnyone?: **_Baka._

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Yanagi, you better start tutoring our baby boy so he doesn't fail and gets kicked out of the team. And don't ask Yagyuu to fill in for you. He's got better things to do with me.

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Niou-kun, you _really_ are a jerk.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **And I'm so proud to be.–puri–

------------------

**Time: 6.20pm **

_Yukimura.Seiichi_ just signed in.

------------------

**GumAnyone?: **Yukimuraaaaaaaaa!! Akaya just called me by my first name again!!

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Did he?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **I didn't!

**GumAnyone?: **Don't freaking lie, you punk. Our previous chat is a proof that can't be erased. You're screwed, Akaya. Hahahaha…

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Nooooooo!! _Ur_ skrewed.

**GumAnyone?: **Heh. Can't even spell right. Boo! Boo! –jeer–

**I'll-beat-you-all: **U bastard! I'll crush u!!! –angry–

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Akaya, don't call Bunta by his first name again, okay?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Y not?? U get to call him tat, y can't I?

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Because we're the same age, so we can call each other by our first names if we want to.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **No fair!! NO FAIR!!

**GumAnyone?: **What can you do, baby boy? That's life for you. Accept it. –laugh–

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Bunta, don't tease him anymore.

**GumAnyone?: **Ok, ok. Sorry.

**RD.Dataman: **Yukimura, maybe you've noticed this already, but Akaya is really bad in spelling.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Wat r u talking bout? My speeling is purrfect.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **… Yes, unfortunately so.

**RD.Dataman: **What are you going to do? We have a couple of options here. A: Let me and Yagyuu tutor Akaya, B: Let Akaya learn spelling through class remedial, C: Leave him alone and let him fail. I would suggest we go with A, because I don't think they offer anymore spelling remedial in junior high, and there is no way for C either, because if he fails, he'll get pulled out of the team.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Then we'll go by option A. Akaya, from tomorrow on Renji and Hiroshi are going to tutor you how to spell.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Wat?? Noooooo, dun wanna!!! My speeling is purrrrfect!!!

**GumAnyone?: **It's _not_, you idiot.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Hey, Yanagi, I told you not to include Hiroshi in this.

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **Don't mind him, Yanagi-kun. I'm in.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **No, you're not! If you tutor that little punk, who's going to tutor me??

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **You can manage without me, Niou-kun. You're a big boy.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **And Akaya isn't?? What the hell man, he's only a year younger than us! He's not a five year old!!

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Masaharu, it's been decided. What do you do with Hiroshi to make you not let him go?

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **We study… and fuck in between.

**GumAnyone?: **… Talk about _bluntness_! –snigger–

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **–speechless–

**RD.Dataman: **Niou, watch what you type in the chat room. There is still a minor here. In fact, _all_ of us are.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **I agree with Renji. That's really not something to say, Masaharu.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Wat's fuck, sempai?

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian:** –panic– Akaya!!! Go to bed now!!! It's past your bed time!!!

**I'll-beat-you-all: **But am not sleepi!

**Niou-kun-is-a-JERK: **I HATE YOU, NIOU-KUN.

------------------

**Time: 6.44pm **

_Niou-kun-is-a-JERK_ just signed off.

_ACatInTheCap_ just signed in.

------------------

**GumAnyone?: **Haha. Yagyuu hates you. Serves you right, Niou! –sneer–

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Ne, Sanada-fukubuchou! Wat's fuck?

**ACatInTheCap: **What…? –shock–

**GumAnyone?: **Way to go, Akaya!!! You rock!!! Woohoo!!! –catcall–

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Wat's fuck? Is it a game?? Niou-sempai said he does it in bitwin studi hours with Yagyuu-sempai!!

**ACatInTheCap: **…Who on earth started this conversation?? Niou, is it you??

**GumAnyone?: **You need proof that can't be erased? Read our chat before and you got it.Niou is _really_ perverted, I tell ya. –scoff–

**ACatInTheCap: **Niou, 100 laps tomorrow.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **Fine.

**ACatInTheCap: **And I suggest you apologize to Yagyuu _now_.

**My.Sexy.Hiroshi: **I'm _going_ to. You don't need to tell me, Sanada. Gee, Yagyuu's such a bitch, isn't he?

------------------

**Time: 6.48pm **

_My.Sexy.Hiroshi _just signed off.

------------------

**GumAnyone?: **Sanada, did you even _read_ our chat?

**ACatInTheCap: **No need to. I know everything.

**RD.Dataman: **Hold on, that would be me, Genichirou.

**GumAnyone?: **Yeah, that would be Yanagi, not you. –sarcastic–

**ACatInTheCap: **Okay, so Renji knows everything. Can't anyone give me credit that I know _something_ at least?

**GumAnyone?: **Such as what?

**ACatInTheCap: **The fact that Mukahi Gakuto likes Kikumaru Eiji?

**GumAnyone?: **WTF! Really??

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Now _that's_ something.

**RD.Dataman: **And here I thought I was the first to know.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Where did you hear it from, Sanada?

**ACatInTheCap: **Atobe.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **And why might Atobe tell you that…?

**GumAnyone?: **Hey, you're quicker than me, Jackal.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **I guess I am.–laugh–

**ACatInTheCap: **I don't know. We just happen to bump on the street while I was walking.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **That would be a very long walk then.

**RD.Dataman: **Exactly. From Kanagawa to Tokyo, that's over eighty kilometers.

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Wholy shit, fukubuchou is dayting that narcissist Hyoutei captain!!! Ur gay!!! Bwahahahaha… GEN-CHAN IS GAY!!!!!!

**ACatInTheCap:** Akaya, I did not give you permission to call me Gen-chan!! And what makes you think that I'm gay??

**I'll-beat-you-all:** So am I coreckt? –snigger–

**ACatInTheCap:** I'm not! I'm straight as a line.

**GumAnyone?:** If Yukimura is a girl, then I'm sure you are. Unfortunately, he isn't, so you're gay, _Gen-chan_.

**Yukimura.Seiichi:** Bunta, that's harsh.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Yeah. You're being overly too critical today.

**GumAnyone?: **Oh?? If I'm critical, then what about little Aka-chan?? He said Sanada is gay first, not me.

**RD.Dataman: **I am surprised Akaya could spell narcissist correctly.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Oh yeah, he did…–surprised–

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Akaya, could you repeat spelling narcissist again?

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Har? Nar-wat?

**GumAnyone?: **Okay, so he's still an idiot… and will always be.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Hey, I herd it!! –scowl–

**RD.Dataman: **I guess we are placing too high hopes on the boy.

**GumAnyone?: **Exactly. He's a loser. Compared to a tensai like me, he's really nothing.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Bunta, you're… self-proclaimed. That doesn't count.

**GumAnyone?: **What? How come??

**ACatInTheCap: **Because nobody else acknowledges it?

**GumAnyone?: **Shut up, Sanada.

**RD.Dataman: **By the way, let's be glad that Akaya is still a lot more innocent than Echizen Ryoma.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **How so?

**RD.Dataman: **Apparently, the boy's nick on Seigaku's chat room is Ecchi.

**GumAnyone?: **…Wow, and he's younger than Akaya!

**ACatInTheCap: **Really? Then Tezuka failed as a buchou. I would never let my teammates make a fool of themselves.

**GumAnyone?: **_HELLO_?? Did you read Niou's nick? It's _My.Sexy.Hiroshi_ for God's sakes! You failed as a buchou—no wait, a _replacement_ buchou.

**ACatInTheCap: **Marui, 100 laps with Niou tomorrow.

**GumAnyone?: **WTF!!! You're abusing your authority, jackass!!

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Bunta, you know I hate that word. It sorta rhymes with my name…

**ACatInTheCap: **Say another word, and I'll double it, Marui. And it's not about you, Jackass—I mean, _Jackal_.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **…I really hate my name.

**RD.Dataman: **Anyway, Sadaharu and I came to a conclusion that 90.8 percent of Echizen's perverseness might probably be genetic.

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Akaya, be glad you're still retaining your purity at thirteen.

**I'll-beat-you-all:** Wat r u talkin bout? –confused–

**GumAnyone?: **The boy didn't even know what fuck is.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Bunta, don't bring the word up anymore.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **OH!!You remind me, Bunta! Nobodi tell me wat fuck is!! Tell me, tell me!! I wanna knoe!!

**GumAnyone?: **Don't call me by my first name, you idiot!!! I swear I'll kick your freaking ass when I see you tomorrow!!

**ACatInTheCap: **Akaya, go to sleep now. If you don't go offline in ten seconds, you're running 500 laps tomorrow.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Wat?! I said befor I'm not yet sleepi!!! And it's onli 7.10pm!!

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Just go to sleep Akaya. Tomorrow's practice will be early. You need a good night's sleep.

**ACatInTheCap: **Akaya, five more seconds left.

**I'll-beat-you-all: **Ok, ok! I'm onli duing tis for Yukimura buchou! U r a JERK, fukubuchou!

------------------

**Time: 7.10pm **

_I'll-beat-you-all_just signed off.

------------------

**RD.Dataman**: 500 laps is a little too much, Genichirou.

**ACatInTheCap: **It's either that, or we'll have to go about answering his question.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **That's a good diversion. I don't want Aka-chan to know such foul things at thirteen.

**ACatInTheCap: **You're being too motherly, Yukimura.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **And you're being too fatherly, Sanada.

**RD.Dataman**: Does that make me the brother then?

**Proud.to.be.a.Brazillian: **Umm… Sorry to interrupt your family talks, but Akaya spelled 'jerk' correctly just now.

**GumAnyone?: **It's all captialised, isn't it? Then he must have got it from Yagyuu's nick. That boy can't even spell 'what' correctly. –scoff–

**RD.Dataman**: Yes, probability of Akaya copying and pasting from Yagyuu's nick – 91.9 percent. Probability he truly understands the meaning of 'jerk' – 50.01 percent.

**Yukimura.Seiichi:** –sigh– I wonder if Akaya will be alright with his spelling.

**ACatInTheCap: **He will, Yukimura. Don't worry too much.

**RD.Dataman**: Yes, me and Yagyuu will do our best to help him.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **I'm sure you will. Thank you for helping out just now, Sanada.

**ACatInTheCap: **No problem. Shouldn't you rest by now? You shouldn't tire yourself out. You just had your operation a while ago.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **I'll be alright.

**ACatInTheCap: **If you need anything, just give me a call.

**RD.Dataman**: Call me too if I can help with anything.

**GumAnyone?: **Hey, you guys sound like husband and wife… and a third party.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Haha. That's ridiculous, Bunta. –laugh–

**ACatInTheCap: **… Marui, 1,000 laps tomorrow.

------------------

**Time: 7.22pm **

_ACatInTheCap _just signed off.

------------------

**GumAnyone?: **1,000 LAPS?!?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??? I WAS JUST JOKING!!! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK IN THIS WHOLE SORRY PLANET, SANADAAAAAAAAA!!! EVEN MORE SO THAN NIOU!!! ARGHHHHHHH!!! I'LL REMEMBER YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!

------------------

**Time: 7.24pm **

_GumAnyone? _just signed off.

------------------

**RD.Dataman: **He's really angry.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Yes, I think so.

**RD.Dataman: **Wait, was I the third party?

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Um… I think that's what he meant.

**RD.Dataman:** … Right. I couldn't agree more with that 1,000 laps punishment.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Don't be angry, Renji. You know he was only joking.

**RD.Dataman:** And yet my pride was already shattered to pieces. I'm off, Seiichi. Good night.

**Yukimura.Seiichi: **Good night, Renji.

------------------

**Time: 7.29pm **

_RD.Dataman _just signed off.

------------------

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, so it seems like every school has someone who just refuses to change their nick. Lol!

Someone asked me to do Fudoumine, but I'm sorry, I'm not doing it. I just don't know the characters well, and making Shinji mumble something long would be a tough job for me. Sorry!


	4. Fudoumine

OK, this next chapter is Fudoumine since some people requested it from me. **shiroirukaze** volunteered to write this for me, so I'd like to thank her for her efforts. I edited the story (perhaps a little too much), but I highly appreciated her efforts. :)

* * *

---------------

Time: 7.30pm

_Speed'n'Rhythm_ just signed in

---------------

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Yo Kamio, you're late.

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: Sorry Tachibana-san, had to do my homework first.

**KingOfMumbles**: What happen to your speed? You can use your speed on your homework too, right? Or was your homework too hard? Was it history? You always hated that subject. Don't tell me you're talking too much on the phone with Ann-chan.

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: Shut the hell up, man!!!!!

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Never mind, make sure you are on time the next time we… Wait, wait, _wait_, did I just hear _my_ sister's name? _Ann_?? Tachibana Ann?

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: I'm going to strangle you first thing tomorrow morning, Shinji! -angry-

**KingOfMumbles**: Why? Did I do something wrong? I don't remember offending you. You know it's not in my nature to offend people. It is not a nice thing to do. God didn't teach us to offend people.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Can someone explain to me why my sister's name is involved?

---------------

Time: 7.45pm

_Bandanana-kun _just signed in

---------------

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: It's nothing, Tachibana-san. Seriously. For real. I mean it. Really.

**Bandanana-kun**: Yo everybody!

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: You came on the right time, Ishida! Let's talk about what you and Sakurai heard from Sanada. Oh, by the way, you spelled bandana wrongly.

**KingOfMumbles**: Sanada? The guy wearing cap and yellow striped shirt? Isn't he from Rikkaidai? The school of the boy who hurt Tachibana-san? And it's bandana, not bandanana, Ishida-kun.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Don't try to change the topic, Kamio! And yes you spelled bandana wrong, Ishida.

**Bandanana-kun**: … Am I interrupting something, Tachibana-san?

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Yes. Kamio was about to say something about Ann.

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: NO!!! I totally have _nothing_ to say!!! Go on, Ishida, tell us about what you heard!! Quickly!!!

**Bandanana-kun**: Err... Something about Ann?

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Kamio, as her brother, I have the right to know about my sister. And Ishida, if you know anything about what Kamio is going to say, you better spill it out. If you don't want to tell me, I'll make you run 50 laps. Oh, and the other thing you want to say can wait.

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: Ishida, _nooooooo_!!! Don't tell Tachibana-san about _that_!!! I will be so pissed with you I'm gonna chop your bald head off!!!

**Bandanana-kun**: But I have to run laps if I don't!

**Speed'n'Ryhthm**: You're scared to run laps?? I'll run for you if you just shut your hole. I bet I can finish 50 laps faster than you could!! Speed is what I am!!! I'm Flash!!

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: If you're running, Kamio, then it's 5,000 laps. With your speed you could finish it off, couldn't you?

**Speed'n'Ryhthm:** What?? 5,000 laps??? My rhythm will be ruined by the 200th lap!! 5,000 will send me to _hell_!!

**KingOfMumbles**: Kamio is doomed. Ahh, but that's what he gets for running behind people's back. God didn't teach us to go about people's back to do something they're not supposed to do. But then again, it's Kamio.

**Speed'n'Ryhthm: **WTF, Shinji! What do you mean by 'it's Kamio'???

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku:** Go ahead, Ishida. Tell me.

**Bandanana-kun**: Actually, Kamio…He… Um… Had a…

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Type it all out, Ishida.

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: Don't you dare, baldy!!

**Bandanana-kun**: Don't call me baldy!! –angry– He had a crush on your sister, Tachibana-san!! And they went on a DATE today!!!

**Speed'n'Rhythm**: DAMMIT!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!

---------------

Time: 7.55pm

_Speed'n'Rhythm _just signed off

---------------

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Damn, he's fast. I didn't even get to type anything.

**Bandanana-kun**: It isn't surprising, Tachibana-san. Kamio is fast in everything he does.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Including snatching my sister when I turn my back? I'll deal with him tomorrow. _Nobody_ touches Ann. And now about what you've heard.

**KingOfMumbles**: Ah, Kamio has logged off, wonder if he really finished his homework, or maybe he's on the phone with Ann.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Shinji, if you mention my sister's name again, you'll be running laps too. What did you hear, Ishida? Is it concerning tennis?

**Bandanana-kun**: Well, not really. Sakurai and I were in the middle of our jogging practice when we bumped into Sanada and Atobe talking. Actually, Sanada was standing at the side of the road and Atobe was in his fancy car. It's a very nice car, you know. Big, expensive and grand. We were just right behind them, but they didn't notice.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Sanada and Atobe? How weird. What were they talking about?

**Bandanana-kun**: Something about Kikumaru Eiji and Mukahi Gakuto.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Hmm… Kikumaru and Mukahi? Did they get into a catfight or something?

**KingOfMumbles**: Isn't Kikumaru Eiji Seigaku's acrobat who hits the ball while flying in the air? Wait, Mukahi Gakuto also hits the ball the same way, but his acrobatic play is so freaky. He's like a toad jumping. Are they are related by chance? By the way, I just noticed Uchimura and Mori are not here.

**Bandanana-kun**: I noticed that when I first signed in.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Uchimura has some chores to do. Mori has problems with his internet connection, so they won't be going online tonight.

---------------

Time: 8.03pm

_Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is_ just signed in

---------------

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is:** Ishida! You're early! And that spelling of bandanna is wrong.

**Bandanana-kun**: Can people just _stop_ telling me about my spelling mistake???

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Well, the sensible thing to do is to retype with the correct one.

_Bandanana-kun_ is now known as _Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell._

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is:** Hey, I don't think you're bad in spelling, Ishida!

**KingOfMumbles**: Me neither. We wouldn't be a good friend if we didn't correct your spelling. After all, friends tell friends the truth. Friends who don't tell the truth shouldn't even be considered friends.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: I second that. Don't give up, Ishida. I know you can do it.

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: Hey, it's not like I always spell wrongly! I just got this one wrong!

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is: **We understand.

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: I don't think you do. -skeptic- Everybody thinks I can't spell.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: OK, can we just get back to what you were telling us? About Kikumaru and Mukahi?

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: Oh yeah. Sakurai, do you remember that we've bumped into Sanada and Atobe a few days ago?

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is: **Oh, _that_ one! What they say is gonna freak you guys out.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: And what would that be?

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is: **Mukahi Gakuto likes Kikumaru Eiji!!! As in romantically, which means he's gay, and it's interesting to know who gets to be on top. You know, when they do _it_.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: … I am seriously more appalled to what you just end the sentence with.

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: I didn't know you're interested… in such things, Sakurai. Are you gay or something?

**KingOfMumbles**: I was thinking of the same thing. For him to say that sort of thing is really suspicious unless he himself is gay. But isn't being gay against God's will? I mean, if it isn't, why did He create Eve for Adam?

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is: **Hey, my sexual preference is none of your business, people. But if you think about it, isn't it hard to tell who gets to be on top between Mukahi and Kikumaru? If it's Oishi and Kikumaru, then it's obvious who's going to be on top. And if it's Mukahi and Oshitari, it's obvious again who's gonna screw who. Same with Tezuka and Fuji, and Sanada and Yukimura.

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: Hey, you're right.

**KingOfMumbles**: You have a point, but then again, should we even be talking about this? And I personally disagree that Mukahi is always on the bottom. I think Oshitari-Mukahi pair isn't like the others.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: Shinji's right… for the first half of the sentence. Are you guys sure this is what you heard? Cause making gossips about a bunch of gays isn't nice.

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is: **Well, I heard this from the self-loving Hyoutei captain, so I'm sure it's true.

**KingOfMumbles**: Oh, Kamio is calling me.

---------------

Time: 8.25pm

_KingOfMumbles_ just signed off

---------------

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: Shinji logged off?

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: He said Kamio is on the line. _Right_. That reminds me. I'm gonna interrogate Ann about him. Thanks for telling me they went on a date, Ishida.

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: You're welcome, Tachibana-san.

**TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku**: And remember to turn up for tomorrow's practice. Try not to use your hadoukyuu too often. I heard that Kawamura and Kabaji were injured because of it.

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: I understand.

---------------

Time: 8.35pm

_TKofFudoumineNOTSeigaku_ just signed off

---------------

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: Well, that leaves us.

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is**: Yeah. Where is Kamio anyway? He's usually online.

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: He signed off early because I told Tachibana-san about his date with Ann-chan.

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is**: Damn, he's gonna kill you, Ishida. But don't you think Tachibana-san has sister complex issues?

**Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell**: Yeah, I think our captain has a bit of sister complexness in him. But then again, if you have a sister like Ann-chan, who wouldn't? And Kamio called me baldy! You know I hate to be called bald. I'm not, man.

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is**: Not to offend, but you are bald. Whether you shaved it or… shedding them naturally.

---------------

Time: 8.40pm

_Everybody Thinks I Can't Spell_ just signed off

---------------

**Guess Who Ishida's Partner Is**: Aww, man. He's angry.

* * *

Having done Fudoumine, I guess I might do all the schools after all. If anyone is willing to submit a story of Rudolph or Yamabuki, that would be very much appreacited. Just be aware that I might edit the story.

For now, reviews please! Thanks!


	5. St Rudolph

St. Rudolph boys chat in mirc!! Thank you to **KiriharaAkaya** for writing this chapter. I edited this, hope you don't mind **KiriharaAkaya**-chan:)

* * *

_Bakazawa has joined __**#StRudolph**_

**TheRealCaptain:** Kaneda

**Bakazawa:** Yeeees?

**TheRealCaptain:** Name change, please.

**Bakazawa:** No.

**TheRealCaptain:** Hell yes.

**Bakazawa:** No.

**TheRealCaptain:** YES.

**Bakazawa:** NOOOOO!!!

_Bakazawa was kicked by TheRealCaptain__** (Change your name)**_

_Bakazawa has joined_

_Bakazawa is now known as TheFreshman_

**TheRealCaptain:** Thank you.

**TheFreshman:** -pokes- Is fukubuchou dead?

**TheRealCaptain:** I just think he's still in shock from what Mizuki told him.

**TheFreshman:** Oh...-pokes-

_-TheFreshman pokes IamSOnotWeak-_

_IamSOnotWeak is now known as Fukubuchou_

**Fukubuchou:** Not dead. Happy? Op me.

**TheRealCaptain:** What do you want??

**Fukubuchou:** I said op me.

**TheRealCaptain:** Oh, right.

_+op Fukubuchou by TheRealCaptain_

**Fukubuchou:** Thank you.

**TheFreshman:** I wanna be oped too!

**Fukubuchou:** Well, okay, since you've been a good boy recently.

_IhaveaNAME has joined __**#StRudolph**_

**Fukubuchou:** Ah, Fuji's little brother!

_-__IhaveaNAME smacks Fukubuchou-_

**IhaveaNAME:** The name's _Yuuta_!!

**IhaveaNAME:** Anyway, guess what I heard from Aniki?

_DuckDane has joined __**#StRudolph**_

**TheFreshman:** Ah, Yuuta-senpai! Yanagisawa-senpai!

**IhaveaNAME:** Eh? Oh, hey. Anyway, you guys know Kikumaru from Seigaku and Mukahi from Hyoutei, right?

**DuckDane:** Wait, is this "The Rumor" dane?

_RedisLucky has joined #__**StRudolph**_

**IhaveaNAME:** If that's what it's being called now, yes.

**RedisLucky:** Wait, what are we talking about?!

**TheFreshman:** Hi Atsushi-senpai!

**RedisLucky:** Yeah, yeah. What's this about?

**DuckDane:** "The Rumor".

**RedisLucky**: And that would be…?

_PrettyInPurple has joined #__**StRudolph**_

**PrettyInPurple:** Through my amazing data collecting abilities I have just learned this: _Mukahi Gakuto likes Kikumaru Eiji. _

**DuckDane:** Now that's what we call hot rumor, dane.

**RedisLucky:** Okay… What on earth is so hot about a gay rumour, Shinya?

**IhaveaNAME:** I wonder too.

**DuckDane:** ... Why do I have a feeling everyone's ganging up on me here, dane??

**Fukubuchou:** Because you're an idiot, not to mention ugly and useless too.

_PrettyInPurple was kicked by Fukubuchou __**(Because you suck)**_

**IHaveaNAME:** Erm, why'd you kick Mizuki?

**Fukubuchou:** Because he sucks. And I'm King.

**TheRealCaptain:** Hold on, the King would be _me_. I'm the captain, and therefore far more superior than you peasants.

**IHaveaNAME:** What the hell is this about...?

**RedisLucky:** Guys, maybe I should be _PrettyinRed_ if Mizuki is _PrettyinPurple_.

**TheRealCaptain:** Please _don't_. I've had enough with one crazy Mizuki. And all you peasants.

**RedisLucky:** ...

**IHaveaNAME:** I still don't get the peasants thing...

_PrettyInPurple has joined #__**StRudolph**_

**PrettyInPurple:** And that was for? Kicking me just as I entered? How rude.

**Fukubuchou:** You suck.

_PrettyInPurple was kicked by Fukubuchou __**(You still suck)**_

**DuckDane:** Yuuta, dane. How'd you learn about "the rumor", dane?

**IHaveaNAME:** I think I should be asking _you_ that, senpai. I hope you don't forget I'm still a Fuji?

**DuckDane:** Huh? What do you mean, dane?

**RedisLucky:** You truly are useless, Shinya. His brother is friends with that Kikumaru kid.

**DuckDane:** Oh, right, dane.

_PrettyInPurple has joined #__**StRudolph**_

_PrettyinPurple was kicked by Fukubuchou_

_PrettyInPurple has joined #__**StRudolph**_

_PrettyInPurple was kicked by Fukubuchou_

**TheFreshman:** Um…senpai?

_PrettyInPurple has joined #__**StRudolph**_

_PrettyInPurple was kicked by Fukubuchou_

**TheRealCaptain:** Nomura don't abuse the kick button or I'll un-op you.

**Fukubuchou:** Right, won't happen again.

**IHaveaNAME:** So um, senpai, how did _you_ find out?

**DuckDane:** You know Ibu from Fudomine, dane? Well, I was next to him on the bus, and he kept mumbling something about God, dane. And said something like "After all, homosexuality is against the Bible, so Mukahi shouldn't like Kikumaru". So I turned to him and said something like "Mukahi from Hyotei and Kikumaru from Seigaku, dane?"And he looked at me strangely and said "Yes", before he started mumbling something about how he didn't know why some strange person was asking him questions, and how did I know exactly what he was thinking about, dane!!

**RedisLucky:** …Well that was a long explanation. Do you realize that your name sounds similar? Shinji and Shinya.

**IhaveaNAME:** Hey, you're right! They do sound similar.

**DuckDane:** Forgive me, but I don't want to be in the same league as that Ibu Shinji. Imagine the horror, dane!!

**IhaveaNAME:** Whatever, senpai. That Ibu has serious issues though.

**Fukubuchou:** Agreed.

**IhaveaNAME:** Once when I was visiting Aniki at school, I saw him and his red-haired friend hiding in the bushes.

**RedisLucky:** Sounds… stalkerish.

**IhaveaNAME:** Yeah, maybe they're stalking Kikumaru to see if the rumour is true or not. Well, gotta go, guys! Nighty!

_IhaveaNAME has quit __**(Mizuki's crying on the other side of our dorm because you kept kicking him, fukubuchou.)**_

**RedisLucky:** Mizuki's such a drama queen. I'm off too, guys. See ya tomorrow.

_RedisLucky has quit __**(Mizuki, stop crying already.)**_

**DuckDane:** If Ak-kun is off, there is no reason for me to be here. Night, everybody!

_DuckDane has quit __**(Ak-kun, wait for me, dane!)**_

**TheFreshman:** Okay. I think something's going on between them. Yanagizawa-senpai just called Kisarazu-senpai _Ak-kun_...

**TheRealCaptain:** I suppose doubles partner have that kind of chemistry.

**TheFreshman:** ... Wait, we play doubles too.

**TheRealCaptain:** Shut up. We're different, and you don't interest me.

**TheFreshman:** ... Buchou, that's mean!!

_TheFreshman has quit_

**Fukubuchou:** Hey, you're bullying our freshman, dude.

**TheRealCaptain:** Whatever.

**Fukubuchou:** Ugh, what's wrong with you today?! Jerk!

_Fukubuchou has quit __**(Akazawa is a jerk, and why do we have a chat room anyway?! We see each other 24/7.)**_

_PrettyInPurple has joined #__**StRudolph**_

_PrettyInPurple has been kicked by TheRealCaptain __**(Because I'm captain, damn it.)**_

_TheRealCaptain sets password +MizukiSucks_

_TheRealCaptain has quit_

_PrettyInPurple has joined_

**AutoChannelResponse:** Password?

_PrettyInPurple has been kicked by AutoChannelResponse __**(No password/incorrect password entered.)**_

* * *

Lol! Poor Mizuki! Coming up next is Hyoutei part 2! 


	6. Hyoutei 2

Okay guys, this is Hyoutei part 2! There will be one or two more chapters left, so enjoy this one!

Warning: Lots of swearing by uh... the Dirty Pair.

* * *

------------------ 

**Time: 7.51pm **

_D45hSp3c14List_ just signed in

------------------

**OMFG,YuushiHatesMe:** You happy now, Ryo? Yuushi ditched me because you said that freaking stuff about me!! I hate everyone, but most of all, I hate _you, _you fucking asshole!!!

**D45hSp3c14List: **I don't care if you hate me or not. -scoff-

**OMFG,YuushiHatesMe: **You better! Cause from now I'm gonna make your life a living hell!!

**D45hSp3c14List: **I'd like to see you try. –sneer–

**OMFG,YuushiHatesMe: **You fucking bastard!! I'll visit your house and kill you tonight!!

**ScudServe: **Shishido-san, you're really going abroad with this whole thing. Mukahi-senpai is terribly hurt.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Like I care. Did he cry? I've always wanted to make Mukahi cry.

**OMFG,YuushiHatesMe: **I won't cry, you idiot!!

**D45hSp3c14List: **Oh. I thought you would, cause you know what? You're like a leech, sticking to Oshitari non-stop.

**OMFG,YuushiHatesMe: **You bastard! How dare you say that! And why can't Yuushi listen to me?? If I like Kikumaru, I would have gone straight to that freak and not him. I would have confessed my love if I really like that boy. But the damn truth is that I don't like Kikumaru the way I like him!!! From now on I'm gonna call him OSHITARI again, that fucken idiot!!!

_OMFG,YuushiHatesMe_ is now known as _Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot_

**D45hSp3c14List: **Hey, is Oshitari online now?

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **Bet he is. I have the gut feeling he's online.

**D45hSp3c14List: **So basically you can sense him online…? That's… cool.

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **Damn right! I know you're online, Oshitari! Come out! I know you set your status as invisible. Don't think I don't know. Hmph.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Mukahi, do you know you sound more like a bitch nagging?

**ScudServe:** Get a hold of yourself, Mukahi-senpai!!

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **Shut up, you bastard. I don't want to talk to you—Ryo, I mean, not you, Ohtori—And Oshitari, answer me, you bastard!!!

**HyouteiTensai: **What do you want, Mukahi?

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **See? I know you set your status as invisible! I'm smarter than you think!

**HyouteiTensai: **Oh? And why is your science and math still below 50 percent?

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **… Science and math are not my best subjects! But I got 70 percent for language! How's that?

**HyouteiTensai: **I know that. You seem to have a wide variety of foul words in your vocabulary.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Ouch, that gotta hurt.

**ScudServe:** Oshitari-senpai! That's not very nice!

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **… Fine. Just so you know, _yes_, I like Kikumaru. He's better than you, you jerk.

------------------

**Time: 8.17pm **

_Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot_ just signed off

------------------

**ScudServe:** Oshitari-senpai, why won't you listen to Mukahi-senpai? I don't think he likes Kikumaru the way you think. It's all Shishido-san's fault. If he hadn't said anything, then all these wouldn't have happened.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Hey! Why is it suddenly me??

**ScudServe: **Because you spread rumors and ruin people's relationships? Do you know that other schools know about what you said, senpai? I'm never going to talk to you again.

**D45hSp3c14List: **What? Oi, Choutarou!!!

------------------

**Time: 8.20pm **

_ScudServe_ just signed off

_Ore-sama_ just signed in

_Ka-Ba-Ji_ just signed in

_Fuji-kun Rocks!_ just signed in

------------------

_Fuji-kun Rocks!_ is now known as _Atobe Rocks!_

**Ore-sama:** There. Your nick looks much better now, Jirou. Ore-sama had yours changed.

**Atobe Rocks!:** Atobe, we're in the same room, why do we have to chat? By the way, I want ice cream!!

**Ore-sama: **We have this wonderful invention of chat room, why not use it? And Ore-sama has three spare computers for you and Kabaji to use. Na, Kabaji?

**Ka-Ba-Ji:** Usu.

**D45hSp3c14List: **What century are you living in, Atobe? Don't act like chat rooms are new innovation that just came out yesterday. And why are Jirou and Kabaji at your place? You're kinda biased, you know.

**HyouteiTensai:** Not that I care, but Shishido's right. You're biased, Atobe.

**Ore-sama:** Who Ore-sama invites to his house is his business. He will invite whoever he pleases, so do not be jealous of the chosen ones. What kind of ice cream do you want, Jirou? Ore-sama's servants will get it for you.

**D45hSp3c14List: **What I see is, you like Jirou, Atobe. That's why you're favoring him. And Yuushi, I'm sorry about Gakuto. What I said is not true. I mean, it's just a theory, you know. Like my new one about Atobe and Jirou?

**Ore-sama: **Stop creating stupid and pointless theories, Ryo. And Jirou, did you hear Ore-sama? -nudge-

**HyouteiTensai: **I agree with Atobe. You've done enough damage on me and Gakuto.

**Atobe Rocks!: **Ah, gomen. I want ice cream with waffles!! Oh yeah, I bumped to Fuji-kun yesterday!! He's sooooo cool!!! Oh, and he left a message for Oshitari!!

**HyouteiTensai: **And what would that be?

**Atobe Rocks!: **He just said something about liking to see you suffer.

**HyouteiTensai: **… That sadistic son of a bitch!! Ehm, pardon me for my language. I guess Gakuto's influence on me has been very significant.

**Atobe Rocks!: **And he also said he felt sorry for you.

**HyouteiTensai: **Screw that fucking sissy!! I swear he's got something against me. That fucking punk. Sorry again.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Relax, Yuushi. We've never really seen you curse so much before. Just don't star throwing things, aight?

**Atobe Rocks!: **Not only that, he also told me to tell you that Gakuto can go to hell because he's going to kill him for even daring to like Kikumaru.

**Ore-sama: **Jirou, stop talking about Fuji.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Wait, are you sure that's what he said? Cause that just doesn't sound like Fuji.

**HyouteiTensai: **That guy's two-faced. Don't let your guard down.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Oi… you know who you sound like?

**HyouteiTensai: **Who?

**D45hSp3c14List: **_Tezuka_. He always says don't let your guard down, just like how Atobe says something about his freaking beauty.

**Ore-sama: **Did you say something about Ore-sama, Ryo?

**D45hSp3c14List: **If you can overlook, then no.

------------------

**Time: 8.32pm **

_Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot_ just signed in

_TaKi.HaGi_ just signed in

_Hiyo-Piyo_ just signed in

------------------

**TaKi.HaGi: **Everyone miss me?

**D45hSp3c14List: **Yeah, right. Go die, Taki.

**TaKi.HaGi: **You're so mean, Ryo! I'm hurt…

**D45hSp3c14List: **Like I care.

**TaKi.HaGi: **At least _pretend_ to, jackass!

**Hiyo-Piyo: **Gekkokujou.

**TaKi.HaGi: **Yo, Hiyo! How have you been? Did you practice well?

**Hiyo-Piyo: **Yes, senpai.

**HyouteiTensai: **Gakuto, are you online now?

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **Leave me alone, you idiot.

**HyouteiTensai: **…

_HyouteiTensai_ is now known as _Sorry,Gak-kun_

**TaKi.HaGi: **Are you guys still fighting? Oshitari, you seriously believe Gakuto likes Kikumaru? What kind of a partner are you to accuse him like that?

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **That's right, Taki. He's a stupid idiot.

**Sorry,Gak-kun: **Okay, I am stupid. Will you forgive me? Ryo just told me the truth. Now he's rooting for Atobe and Jirou. He thinks Atobe likes Jirou.

**TaKi.HaGi: **Isn't it _obvious_? Right, Hiyopiyo?

**Hiyo-Piyo: **Yes, I notice it too. Jirou-senpai never gets scolded for sleeping through practice. Buchou is biased. Gekkokujou.

**D45hSp3c14List: **And this is pretty much my only theory that seems to be correct. Jirou, you there? If you're still awake, don't ever sleep on Atobe's bed, or you might never get out.

**Ore-sama: **As a matter of fact, Ryo, Jirou is sleeping on it right now. He dozed off a while ago, and Ore-sama had to carry him to bed.

**Sorry,Gak-kun: **…

**TaKi.HaGi: **…

**Hiyo-Piyo: **…

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **Baka.

**D45hSp3c14List: **… Atobe, just don't do anything to him when he's sleeping. It's not good to take advantage of a sleeping person.

**Ore-sama: **Ore-sama is not such a low person. Na, Kabaji? -snigger-

**Ka-Ba-Ji: **Usu.

**Ore-sama: **Let's go, Kabaji. Ore-sama needs his beauty sleep.

**Ka-Ba-Ji: **Usu.

------------------

**Time: 8.20pm **

_Ore-sama_ just signed off

_Ka-Ba-Ji_ just signed off

_Atobe Rocks!_ just signed off

------------------

**D45hSp3c14List: **I am 100 percent positive my theory this time is correct. So… Is Jirou going to sleep over at Atobe's place tonight?

**Sorry,Gak-kun: **I guess he might.

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **Yeah, he probably would. Atobe is so freaking biased. I just hope they won't start having a threesome. Imagine the horror of Kabaji joining them.

**TaKi.HaGi: **… Yep, biased he is and that is all I will comment on.

**Hiyo-Piyo: **Gekkokujou, I don't even have anything to say, Mukahi-senpai.

**D45hSp3c14List: **Err, you just did Hiyoshi.

**Hiyo-Piyo: **…

**Sorry,Gak-kun: **So, do you forgive me, Gakuto?

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot**: … Whatever. But if you suspect me again, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass.

**Sorry,Gak-kun: **That won't happen again.Oh by the way, _never_ go around alone for the next few days, okay? If you want to go somewhere, I'll come with you.

**Oshitari-is-the-biggest-idiot: **Why not?

**D45hSp3c14List: **Cause Fuji might kill you.

* * *

Bwahahaha!! Fuji is so mean! XD

Review pls!


End file.
